Many different frame constructions, depositories, memorial holders and storage systems have been devised for the interment of cremated remains for memorialization purposes. Decorative memorial urns have been designed for storing the cremated remains in a repository structure. However, there has always been a demand for unique and different ways of memorializing a deceased person. To my knowledge, none of these memorializing structures have involved the use of nature in a way that not only would the person be memorialized by a living memorial but many generations would be served by improving the world conditions in which we live.